Everybody Hates Chris
Summary This sitcom chronicles the misadventures of teenager Chris as he grows up in 1980s Brooklyn. Chris is surrounded by eccentric family members, including frugal father Julius, intimidating mother Rochelle, spoiled sister Tonya and younger brother Drew, who is more popular than Chris. The show is based on the life of comedian Chris Rock, who serves as the narrator for the show and is also an executive producer. TV Show Intro Sound Effects Used This show mainly uses Premiere Edition V1 and Series 6000 with minor selections from 20th Century Fox, Animation Collection, Cartoon Trax V1, Citi Trax, The Edge Edition Volume 1, Explosions For The 21st Century Patricio Libenson’s Signature, Hanna-Barbera + Lost Treasures, Premiere Edition V2, Series 1000, Series 2000, Series 4000, Series 5000 2nd Gear, Series 6000 Extension I + III, Series 8000, Signature Series - Peter Michael Sullivan, and Super Single V1. *Hollywoodedge, 35mm Still Camera 3 El PE178901 (Heard once in "Everybody Hates Malvo".) *Hollywoodedge, Alarms Low Pitched Bu TE012601 (Heard once in "Everybody Hates Malvo".) *Hollywoodedge, Answering Machine Mo PE251902 *Hollywoodedge, Baby Crying Slowly PE144001 (Heard in "Everybody Hates Eggs".) *Hollywoodedge, Bicycle Bell Rings Sm PE190701 (Heard once in "Everybody Hates Malvo".) *Hollywoodedge, Bird Hawk Single Scre PE020801 (Heard once in "Everybody Hates the Lottery".) *Hollywoodedge, Bottle Rocket 2 Picco PE098501 (Heard thrice in "Everybody Hates Halloween".) *Hollywoodedge, Bull Whip Crack 1 Swis PE108701 (Swish only) *Hollywoodedge, Bullet Bounces Off Fr PE114801 (Heard once in "Everybody Hates Back Talk".) *Hollywoodedge, Car Crash Small 1 Shor PE111901 (Heard once in "Everybody Hates Corleone".) *Hollywoodedge, Car Tire Squeal Short PE074301 (Heard twice in "Everybody Hates Earth Day".) *Hollywoodedge, Cats Two Meowing Clos PE022401 (Heard often in "Everybody Hates the Last Day" and once in "Everybody Hates Corleone".) *Hollywoodedge, Crash Metal Shatter PE110201 (Heard once in "Everybody Hates Driving".) *Hollywoodedge, Crowd Reaction Shock PE142501 (Heard twice in "Everybody Hates Snow Day" and "Everybody Hates Bed-Stuy".) *Hollywoodedge, Desk Bell Rings TE018601 (Heard multiple times in "Everybody Hates the Babysitter" in a low pitch.) *Hollywoodedge, Door Buzzer 1 Electri PE250301 *Hollywoodedge, Doppler Car Horn By Ap PE077401 (Heard once in "Everybody Hates Keisha" in a low pitch.) *Hollywoodedge, Doppler Car Horn By Ap PE077501 (Heard once in "Everybody Hates Keisha".) *Hollywoodedge, Electricity Arcing 3 PE200301 (Heard once in "Everybody Hates the New Kid".) *Hollywoodedge, Explosion Glass Deb EXP024201 (Heard once in "Everybody Hates Back Talk".) *Hollywoodedge, Female Screaming Ter TE036701 (Heard once briefly in "Everybody Hates the New Kid".) *Hollywoodedge, Girl Screams Long Hi CRT028201 (Heard once in "Everybody Hates DJ's".) *Hollywoodedge, Gto Mix Revs Peel Out PE074101 (Heard thrice in "Everybody Hates The Substitute".) *Hollywoodedge, Harsh Whistling Sto SIG020801 (Heard once in "Everybody Hates Mother's Day".) *Hollywoodedge, Heart Monitor WFlatL PE268102 (Heard in "Everybody Hates Math".) *Hollywoodedge, Large Shatter Window PE283602 (Heard once in "Everybody Hates Driving".) *Hollywoodedge, Large Shatter Window PE283603 (Heard once in "Everybody Hates Sausage".) *Hollywoodedge, Lincoln Town Car In Sk PE073501 (Heard once in "Everybody Hates Malvo", "Everybody Hates Driving", and "Everybody Hates Houseguests".) *Hollywoodedge, Long Tire Skid CRT055202 (Heard twice in "Everybody Hates The Substitute".) *Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE140401 (Heard once in "Everybody Hates Easter".) *Hollywoodedge, Police Wailer Siren PE080801 (Heard once in "Everybody Hates Malvo" and "Everybody Hates Driving".) *Hollywoodedge, Police Whooper Siren CT062001 (Heard once in "Everybody Hates Houseguests".) *Hollywoodedge, Pottery Drop Break PE112401 (Heard once in "Everybody Hates Fat Mike" and "Everybody Hates Caruso".) *Hollywoodedge, Punch Body Hit 3 Sharp PE101001 *Hollywoodedge, Record Scratches 3 SS016003 (Heard once in "Everybody Hates DJ's".) *Hollywoodedge, Reverse Ricochet 1 St PE207501 (Heard once in "Everybody Hates The Last Day".) *Hollywoodedge, Reverse Ricochet 3 St PE207701 (Heard once in "Everybody Hates The Last Day".) *Hollywoodedge, School Bell Long Ring PE193201 *Hollywoodedge, School Bell Long Ring PE193401 *Hollywoodedge, Screams 2 Woman Singl PE133601 (A scream identical to this is heard in "Everybody Hates Gretzky".) *Hollywoodedge, Screams 5 Woman Short PE133901 (Heard once in "Everybody Hates Elections".) *Hollywoodedge, Screams 7 Woman Three PE134101 (Heard once in "Everybody Hates Elections".) *Hollywoodedge, Sharp Quick Snap Rev CRT017603 (Heard once in "Everybody Hates Houseguests"; Only heard from the TV.) *Hollywoodedge, Single Classic Wolf CRT012501 (Heard once in "Everybody Hates DJ's".) *Hollywoodedge, Single Small Bell Di CRT015002 (1st ding, heard once in "Everybody Hates Minimum Wage".) *Hollywoodedge, Small Group Kids Laug PE143601 (Heard once in "Everybody Hates Basketball".) *Hollywoodedge, Swish 12 Single PE117101 (Heard in "Everybody Hates Drew".) *Hollywoodedge, Sword Shing With Sword PE103401 (Heard once in "Everybody Hates Back Talk".) *Hollywoodedge, Telephone Rg Dual Ton PE170301 (Heard in "Everybody Hates The Guidance Counselor" in a low volume.) *Hollywoodedge, Telephone Rings Trad AC014801 *Hollywoodedge, Two Single Knuckle Cr PE108101 *Hollywoodedge, Wood Door 3 Open SlamM PE180301 *Hollywoodedge, Wood Door OC Bounce PE180501 *Hollywoodedge, Wood Door OCKnob PE180101 *Hollywoodedge, Wood Door OCKnob Ratt PE180201 *Sound Ideas, ALARM, BURGLAR - BURGLAR ALARM GOING OFF (Heard once in "Everybody Hates Malvo".) *Sound Ideas, ALARM, FIRE - FIRE BELL RINGING (Heard once in "Everybody Hates Driving".) *Sound Ideas, ALARM, SMOKE DETECTOR - RESIDENTIAL SMOKE DETECTOR GOING OFF (Heard once in "Everybody Hates Driving".) *Sound Ideas, AUTO, DOOR - OPEN DOOR, PERSON GETTING INTO CAR, CLOSE DOOR 01 (Heard once in "Everybody Hates Driving", "Everybody Hates Houseguests", and "Everybody Hates Graduation".) *Sound Ideas, AUTO, FORD CROWN VICTORIA - EXT: SIREN, START, RUN, STOP, WAIL, CLOSE UP (Heard once in "Everybody Hates The Substitute" and "Everybody Hates Houseguests".) *Sound Ideas, AUTO, FORD CROWN VICTORIA - EXT: SIREN, START, RUN, STOP, YELP, CLOSE UP (Heard once in "Everybody Hates Houseguests".) *Sound Ideas, AUTO, TIRE SQUEAL - SQUEAL TIRES WHILE PULLING AWAY, SKID 04 (Heard once in "Everybody Hates Corleone".) *Sound Ideas, AUTO, TIRE SQUEAL - SQUEALS WHILE TURNING HARD, SQUEAL AWAY, SKID (Heard once in "Everybody Hates The Last Day".) *Sound Ideas, BELL, FIGHT - BOXING RING FIGHT BELL: SINGLE RING, SPORTS *Sound Ideas, BIRD, CROW - COMMON CROW: CALLS, ANIMAL (Heard once in "Everybody Hates The Buddy System".) *Sound Ideas, BIRD, DUCKS - MALLARD: TWO DUCKS CALLING, ANIMAL (Heard once in "Everybody Hates Blackie".) *Sound Ideas, BIRD, ROOSTER - ROOSTER: ONE CALL, ANIMAL 01 (Heard once in "Everybody Hates Houseguests" in a low volume.) *Sound Ideas, CAMERA - 35 MM SLR WITH AUTO WINDER: SINGLE SHOT (Heard multiple times in "Everybody Hates Being Cool".) *Sound Ideas, CAN, SPRAY - SHORT SPRAY 01 *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BOING - JEW'S HARP BOING, MEDIUM (Heard once in "Everybody Hates Gretzky"; Only heard from the TV.) *Sound Ideas, CARTOON - STEP ON RAKE AND FALL, HIT (Heard from the TV whenever a cartoon is playing.) *Sound Ideas, CARTOON - WACKY HEAD TAKE (Heard from the TV whenever a cartoon is playing.) *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - SLIDE WHISTLE, UP, LONG (Heard once in "Everybody Hates Gretzky"; Only heard from the TV.) *Sound Ideas, CASH REGISTER - ANTIQUE: DRAWER OPENS, BELL RING (Heard once in "Everybody Hates Halloween".) *Sound Ideas, CASH REGISTER - BELL RINGING (Heard once in "Everybody Hates Valentine's Day".) *Sound Ideas, CASH REGISTER - ELECTRIC: TOTAL KEY WITH BELL *Sound Ideas, CASH REGISTER - ELECTRONIC: THREE DIGIT ENTRY, PRINT RECEIPT *Sound Ideas, CAT - DOMESTIC: SINGLE MEOW, ANIMAL 04 (Heard once in "Everybody Hates The Last Day".) *Sound Ideas, DOOR, SQUEAK - DOOR OPEN, HEAVY SQUEAK 01 *Sound Ideas, DOOR, WOOD - OPEN 01 *Sound Ideas, DOOR, WOOD - OPEN 03 *Sound Ideas, DOOR, WOOD - OPEN 04 *Sound Ideas, ELECTRICITY, SPARK - HIGH VOLTAGE SPARK, ELECTRICAL 01 (Heard once in "Everybody Hates the New Kid".) *Sound Ideas, ELECTRICITY, SPARK - HIGH VOLTAGE SPARK, ELECTRICAL 02 (Heard once in "Everybody Hates the New Kid".) *Sound Ideas, ELECTRICITY, SPARK - HIGH VOLTAGE SPARK, ELECTRICAL 03 (Heard once in the intro.) *Sound Ideas, FROG, BULLFROG - CROAKING, ANIMAL, AMPHIBIAN 02 (Heard once in "Everybody Hates the Substitute".) *Sound Ideas, HORN, AIR - INTERIOR: SINGLE BLAST, LONG 01 (Heard once in "Everybody Hates A Part Time Job" in a low volume.) *Sound Ideas, HORN, BICYCLE - BULB HORN: SINGLE HONK, TOY (Heard once in "Everybody Hates Back Talk"; Only heard from the TV.) *Sound Ideas, HOSPITAL - HEART MONITOR: 76 BPM (Heard in "Everybody Hates Math".) *Sound Ideas, HOSPITAL - HEART MONITOR: HEART FAILURE, CONSTANT TONE (Heard once in "Everybody Hates Malvo".) *Sound Ideas, HOSPITAL - HEART MONITOR: MONITORING, CONSTANT BEEPS (Heard once in "Everybody Hates Kris".) *Sound Ideas, HOSPITAL, HEART MONITOR - HEART MONITOR: SLOW HEARTBEAT PULSES (Heard once in "Everybody Hates Kris".) *Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - CRYING (Heard once in "Everybody Hates the Laundromat".) *Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - EIGHT WEEK OLD BABY: CRYING (Heard in "Everybody Hates Eggs".) *Sound Ideas, HUMAN, CRY - FEMALE: CRYING, SLOW, SORROWFUL (Heard once in "Everybody Hates Kris".) *Sound Ideas, HUMAN, SCREAM - SCREAM: FEMALE, HORROR 01 (A scream identical to this is heard in "Everybody Hates The Buddy System".) *Sound Ideas, RADIO, POLICE - POLICE RADIO CALL 01 (Heard once in "Everybody Hates The Substitute".) *Sound Ideas, SIREN, AIR RAID - AIR RAID 02 (Heard once in "Everybody Hates Gretzky".) *Sound Ideas, SONAR - NEBULA SONAR: SINGLE ECHOES, SCI FI (Heard once in "Everybody Hates Earth Day".) *Sound Ideas, SPACE, WHOOSH - FAST WHOOSH BY, SCI FI 09 (Used occasionally for transitions.) *Sound Ideas, STEREO, TURNTABLE - NEEDLE SCRATCHING RECORD, RECORD PLAYER 05 (Heard once in "Everybody Hates DJ's".) *Sound Ideas, TELEMETRY - SHORT ELECTRONIC COMPUTER FUNCTION BEEP 25 (Heard four times in "Everybody Hates Being Cool".) *Sound Ideas, TELEPHONE, ELECTRONIC - ELECTRONIC 2: RINGING, OFFICE *Sound Ideas, TELEPHONE, PAY - INSERT COIN, BELL RING *Sound Ideas, VOICE, CARTOON - CHIPMUNK TELEPHONE GIBBERISH, VOCAL (Heard once in "Everybody Hates Houseguests"; Only heard from the TV.) *Sound Ideas, WHISTLE, STEAM - FLINTSTONE FACTORY WHISTLE, LONG/SHORT, CARTOON (Heard once in "Everybody Hates Eggs".) *Sound Ideas, WHOOSH - METALLIC SPACE WHOOSH 02 (Used occasionally for transitions.) *Sound Ideas, WOLF - LONG REVERBERANT HOWL, ANIMAL (Heard once in "Everybody Hates Eggs".) *Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING OUT (Heard from the TV whenever a cartoon is playing.) Image Gallery Everybody Hates Chris/Image Gallery Audio Samples Category:NON-LAUGH TRACK Category:Comedy Shows Category:Sitcoms Shows Category:Good TV Shows Category:UPN Shows Category:The CW Shows Category:Shows Aired On Nick @ Nite Category:Shows Aired On BET Category:Shows Aired On MTV2 Category:TV Ratings: TV-G Category:Shows Mixed in Stereo Category:Shows That Use Cats Two Angry Yowls Category:Shows That Use HUMAN, BABY - CRYING Category:Shows That Use School Bell Long Ring PE193201 Category:Shows That Use ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING OUT Category:Shows That Use Pottery Drop Break Category:The Dub Stage Category:Marti D. Humphrey Category:Chris M. Jacobson Category:Wilson Dyer Category:Adult Shows Category:TV Ratings: TV-14 Category:Comedy-Drama Shows Category:Shows That Use Premiere Edition Volume 1 Sound Effects Category:Shows That Use Baby Crying Slowly Category:Shows That Use Series 6000 Sound Effects Category:Shows That Use Hanna-Barbera Sound Effects Category:Shows That Use Cartoon Trax Volume 1 Sound Effects Category:Shows That Use Screams 2 Woman Singl Category:Shows That Use Screams 7 Woman Three Category:Shows That Don't Use HUMAN, BABY - CRYING (Dimension) Category:Shows That Use Medium Exterior Crow PE140401 Category:TV Shows Shot in Widescreen Category:Shows That Don't Use Bird Rooster 2 Crow Category:Stock Sound Storm Category:Shows That Don't Use WILHELM SCREAM Category:TV Shows Category:Shows That Don't Use HUMAN, SCREAM - SCREAM: FEMALE, HORROR 03